


The True Nature of War

by alphalexa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalexa/pseuds/alphalexa
Summary: Dumbledore mislead everyone about the cause of the war. Having lost his mate in the first Wizarding War, he became bitter and blocked everyone from finding their mates. Voldemort is actually Harry's mate but Dumbledore has set up Harry to believe he is the enemy. The focus of the story will be Hermione and her three mates, the Black Alpha sisters.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 70
Kudos: 661





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, it seems like I'll probably never actually finish my other story. I'm sorry, I just have not had any inspiration. I got into a new fandom, and this story has kind of been on my mind for awhile. I will try to update regularly, but I do have a full time job and go to school, so I'll do the best I can.

Hermione tried to stretch but found she couldn’t. There was a weight of a warm body pressed again her, but more concerning, her entire body was paralyzed, like she had been struck with a body binding curse. Her neck wouldn’t even turn to let her see the person pressed behind her. She lay there, trying to recall what had brought her to this point.  
Flashback, several hours ago  
She was face to face with the most fearsome Death Eater in all the ranks. Harry and Ron had been taken away and she was alone with Bellatrix Lestrange. As Bellatrix circled her, wand pointed threateningly, “It’s Black now, Pet” the Death Eater growled out, practically cackling with the next sentence “My ex-husband and I had a few…creative differences. Now, just tell me the old crazy loon of a wizard’s plan and perhaps we can come to an agreement little omega”  
Hermione flinched but in true Gryffindor fashion she spoke up “Don’t talk about Dumbledore that way, Black. He’s tried to keep Harry safe from crazy blood purists like you. And I have no clue what you’re going on about with this omega business. If you’re trying to insult me, just call me a mudblood like your kind always does and be done with it”  
Bellatrix startled hearing the girl. She knew Dumbledore would try and hide the true nature of the war from the schoolchildren, but she had expected them to have at least been informed of their other natures. She sighed to herself, knowing that convincing the Golden Trio they were truly on the wrong side of the war would be an almost impossible feat without them being educated about their natures. “Pet, I’m very sorry about this, but I have to be sure you don’t know anything” she then yelled out, brandishing her wand as she did “Crucio”.  
Both her and the girl fell back, both instantly knocked out. Narcissa ran into the room, having felt the pain run through herself through her bond with her sister. She faltered, seeing both knocked out witches, knowing the only thing that could have prevented Bella’s curse from harming the girl would be that they had finally found their true mate. Hurriedly, she grabbed them both, apparating them to her bedroom. The girl was in shock, not from the pain of the curse, but from the past twelve hours. Barely eating and poor living conditions while the Golden Trio were on the run had severely harmed the girl. The blonde witch put the girl in a body binding curse to keep her from harming herself further when she woke. She positioned her still passed out sister around the girl for warmth and hurried to send a message to their third sister, who would be needed to stabilize their soul mate.  
End Flashback  
Hermione tried to control her panic realizing the formidable with was behind her. Her eyes slowly took in what of the room she could. It was decked out in lavish Slytherin green and silver but looked much different than the black she expected of the dark witch laid behind her. She tried to bite her lip as Narcissa Malfoy gracefully strode into her view. “Don’t try to move little witch, I’ll remove the binding, but you need to remain as still as possible. We didn’t realize it when they brought you in, but the Snatchers damaged you. They have already paid for their disobedience at the Dark Lord’s hands”  
Hermione felt the curse lifting. She impulsively tried to sit up but the Dark Witch at her back held her back. She felt Bellatrix against her ear, murmuring in it for her to remain still. Hermione screamed as the pain from the damage to her body came roaring back in.  
“Bellatrix hold her still” Narcissa commanded as she started to work on their soul mate. She felt her slipping away from her before they had barely even gotten to meet her. In that moment another person apparated directly into the room. Narcissa smiled, knowing the only person that could have apparated directly in would be their sister, Andromeda. “Hurry Drommie, we need to save her before we lost our mate” The two witches worked in tandem, casting healing spell after healing spell. They had Bellatrix hold her in a position to pour potions down her throat.  
When it was done Hermione was exhausted but needed answers. She struggled to stay awake and question the three witches. It was strange, seeing Andromeda here, working with the Dark.  
Narcissa looked down at her, sighed, and then sat down on the bed beside her. She motioned for Andromeda to do the same. “We will explain to you, little witch,” Narcissa told her, “but you have to remain absolutely still, no talking, no questions right now. Tomorrow, when you have healed, we will answer all the questions you have, but until then, you have to do as I say and rest to heal. Blink once to me to respond for yes, little witch”  
Hermione blinked once, needing answers. She needed to know why Bellatrix couldn’t harm her and why they tried to save her.  
Narcissa sat the girl up against the pillows, letting her see all three sisters. “Bellatrix, you should start” she commanded.  
Bellatrix eyed the girl. “This war has not been about blood status, as Dumbledore would lead you to believe. Rather, he has been using the Ministry to suppress the true nature of witches and wizards. You see, we are not just blessed with magic. The magical community was graced with the ability to have True Mates. Dumbledore lost his during the first war and this entire time has been retaliating against the Dark Lord. He fabricated the prophecy about Harry; Harry is not the downfall of the Dark Lord, rather he is the mate of Voldemort. When Dumbledore found out that Harry was born to be his mate he plotted. If Harry thought the Dark Lord was trying to kill him, Harry would always try to strike first against him.” She stopped and looked into Hermione’s eyes, trying to read them “I’ll let Andromeda explain the next part, because coming from someone you’ve been so terrified from, you might not accept it”  
Andromeda sat up from where she had been leaning against Narcissa, their fingers linked together. “Hermione, as crazy as it sounds, because it has been hidden from you, the Wizarding community has several different facets to gender. In addition to having True Mates, there are Alphas, Omegas, and Betas. Alphas and Omegas are the ones that have True Mates, Betas can mate with each other, but they don’t have the pull towards each other that Alphas and Omegas do. Dumbledore adds suppressants to the drinks at Hogwarts so none of you present while at school. If exposed long enough, there is an entire generation that will not present. That was his goal with your year, the Golden Trio, that none of you would ever present and Alphas and Omegas would eventually die out. When Bellatrix tried to harm you with the crucio curse, she confirmed that you, my dear, are the Omega mate to the three Black sisters. I’ve been working with the Light so that we might possibly be able to find you. When you were born, the three of us felt you. We knew you were there and have searched through hell and high water to find you. I know it’s a lot to take in, but if you let us, we will love you, cherish you and protect you to the ends of the earth” Andromeda reached up, stroking her cheek “Now, I know it’s a lot to take in, but if you’re amenable, we would like to hold you while you sleep. Having your mates around, whether you’ve accepted them yet or not, will help your healing process. I’m going to read your mind for your permission, as Narcissa will punish me if you harm yourself by responding verbally” Andromeda kept her hand on her mate’s cheek as she Hermione felt the older witch probing through her mind. She was still skeptical, but her whole life she had felt like something was missing. She sent a thought through that she would allow them to sleep there with her, as long as they understood that there were still a lot of questions to be answered. “Sisters, it seems like our little witch is still curious but has given permission to allow us to sleep here with her to protect her.” They wordlessly transfigured their clothes into sleep clothes. Andromeda picked Hermione up, almost weightless from the almost starvation the girl had been through. She placed the girl on Bellatrix’s chest, settling her there, as was her right as the oldest sister to hold their Soul Mate first. Andromeda and Narcissa cuddled in other either side of Bellatrix, arms reaching out over Hermione to clasp each other’s hand in sleep. For the first time, Hermione felt loved, protected. It was through an uncertain and strange circumstance, but maybe she was actually where she needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke with a start, doubled over in pain from her injuries. Instantly, arms wrapped around her to keep her still as the two witches on either side of her bolted upright. The blonde cast the same body binding curse on her as before to keep her still, the middle sister grabbing a pain potion from the bedside table as Bellatrix sat their Omega up to ease the pouring of the potion down her throat. 

“Easy Pet,” Bellatrix soothed as she held her “Just let the potion take effect” 

As Hermione’s body relaxed Narcissa removed the curse holding her tight. Narcissa cast a diagnostic spell over her, showing internal bruising from the beating the Snatchers had given their Omega. Andromeda reached over, picking up the healing ointment as Narcissa gently pulled Hermione’s shirt up, exposing her stomach. Andromeda started gently rubbing the ointment over her stomach, letting it sink in to soothe her injuries. While they worked on her, Bellatrix held her eyes with her gaze, fingers stroking her face comfortingly. Andromeda finished and cleaned her hands, smoothing Hermione’s shirt back down over her stomach. They held her, soothing her back to sleep, fingers gently caressing all over her.

It was light when Hermione woke again, in considerably less pain but still stiff. The three sisters had drifted off around her. Needing to relieve herself, she started extracting herself from their grip. She went to the bathroom, relieved herself, washed her hands, then started examining herself in the mirror. There was a bruise on her cheek, but otherwise the sisters had healed the external damage. Her abdomen was still sore, but it wasn’t the excruciating pain from the night before. As she slipped out of the bathroom, , arms instantly grabbed around her and Hermione screamed, instinctively starting to struggle.

“Hush Pet,” Bellatrix growled into her ear “I woke, and you were gone. You worried me. I thought we had lost you.” She grasped her chin to bring her eyes to meet hers “I can’t lose you, little witch”

Bellatrix leaned forward, lips meeting hers, in a soft kiss. Hermione’s eyes shot wide as the Dark witch’s lips met hers, it felt like electricity running through her body, like fireworks shooting to her limbs, like finally coming home. The two sleeping sisters instantly shot awake, feeling something in their bond pulsing. Their eyes meeting the sight of their sister holding their mate. 

Bellatrix lifted her, walking her back to the bed. Narcissa reached for their mate, holding her as Bellatrix climbed back into bed. Hermione cuddled into the three of them, still unsure, but her body instinctively knew where she belonged, as it was the one place, she instantly relaxed. 

“Now, little witch, I know you have questions. I know you have reservations about what is happening. I know you are skeptical over our story” Narcissa spoke first “So let us have breakfast and talk.” 

Narcissa snapped and a house elf instantly appeared. She gave orders to serve breakfast in a private room, not the large dining room. The elf nodded and disappeared. She waved her hand again, and four robes appeared into her hands. They helped Hermione stand, wrapping her in the warm robe before slipping into their own. Narcissa and Andromeda linked their arms in her elbow, while Bellatrix led the way to the private dining quarters. 

Hermione took in the spread of food laid out on the table. The two sisters let go of her arms and Bellatrix led her to a spot at the table. She settled their Omega, a hand running over her shoulders lightly. She then made her way to the head of the table as Narcissa and Andromeda took the seat on either side of Hermione. Narcissa took Hermione’s plate from in front of her and started filling it, a sampling of the bacon, strawberry rolls and fruit and sat it down in front of her, then filled each of her sister’s plates.

As they started eating, Bellatrix cleared her throat. “Now Hermione, I know you have many questions for us, and we would be more than happy to answer them for you” 

Hermione looked up nervously “Last night, you called me an omega, and what’s more, you called me your True Mate. I have absolutely no clue what that means”  
Andromeda laid a hand on her thigh, rubbing it as she answered “As I said last night, Alphas and Omegas are different facets to genders. Witches and Wizards came from having mixing with various creatures. A hybrid was created from a breeding amongst a human that had some magical abilities and Animagnus. As the bloodlines have diluted down, only Alphas and Omegas have the ability to change into their animal form. With Dumbledore using suppressants on the population, not many have been able to reach this form, which is why it is rare. The one you might most identify is Professor McGonagall, who turns into her cat form. Her true form is actually a lioness. The only reason Dumbledore allows her to teach is she tells her students it is a transfiguration trick”   
she paused taking a breath, and bit into a piece of bacon. After swallowing, she continued   
“Alphas are the more dominant member in the relationship, but make no mistake, an Omega truly holds all the power. An Alpha would rather run themselves through with their sword than hurt their Omega. An Omega is the most cherished part of them, literally a piece of their soul. In many Purebred families that are closely bonded as ours, the siblings will share a Soulmate” 

She looked into Hermione’s eyes, watching for understanding. Hermione looks up, eyes meeting Andromeda’s.   
“  
You’ve said before that you think I’m the Soulmate to the three of you. What makes you think that?” Hermione queried

Bellatrix cleared her throat “I believe that’s a question for me, Pet. When I tried to torture you, the bond wouldn’t allow it. It knocked me back and unconscious, protecting you. When you try to do harm to your Soulmate, the bond prevents it, whether it has been completed or not. It is to prevent the Alpha in a relationship from ever abusing an Omega. Some Alphas have tried to lay claim to an Omega that is not their Mate and harmed them. Through this, they can be sure there is no Alpha deceit to keep an Omega that is not theirs”

Bellatrix reached out to take Hermione’s hand   
I promise you, little witch, that I will never attempt to hurt you again. I am truly sorry for having to in the first place, it’s just we need to end this war before even worse harm comes to the Wizarding World. If Dumbledore continues on his course, we could lose magic completely”   
Hermione bit her lip before standing up.   
Bellatrix watched her, worried their Omega would run. Hermione walked over to Bellatrix, wrapping her arms around the Dark Witch.

“Bella, I understand. This is very new to me, but what I do know is, there is a war going on. Things happen in war, on both sides, that neither is proud of. I’m still figuring things out, including whether or not I’ve been on the wrong side. However, I do feel this pull to all three of you” 

Bellatrix pulled Hermione all the way into her lap, arms wrapping around her. The other two sisters pulled their chairs closer, all feeling a need to touch their Omega. They continued through breakfast that way, the three sisters feeding her the best morsels of their food as they held and comforted their Omega.   
When breakfast was over, Bellatrix lifted Hermione, carrying her to the library. Narcissa and Andromeda settled either side of the loveseat, Bellatrix settling in the middle. She nudged Hermione to settle in Narcissa’s lap, pulling her legs across her and Andromeda’s lap. Hermione leaned back, head resting on Narcissa’s shoulder. 

She laid there for a moment before suddenly jolting up. 

“What about Harry? And Ron? Fuck, I’ve been so preoccupied with what is happening here I forgot about them! And Ron! I’m supposed to be in love with him, but I’m destined to be with you!! 

Hermione paced back and forth animatedly, the three sisters watching her before Andromeda jumped up, stopping her.  
“  
Hush, Love. Harry and Ron are fine. We never wanted to harm the three of you, in fact, we just needed to capture you so Harry could see the half of the prophecy that was missing. Harry has been united with his Alpha, Lord Voldemort. Ron has been enjoying all the pleasures of the Manor, and in fact, has met his mate. This afternoon, I promise you, we will enjoy lunch together with all of us”  
Andromeda comforted her, pulling her back across their laps.

“For now,” Narcissa spoke up “We will continue answering your questions and getting you settled in with us” 

“Well, I did have a few more questions” Hermione spoke up. She always had a thirst for knowledge.

Narcissa smiled “Well, ask away little witch” 

“Well” Hermione squirmed a little at the thought of her next question “You’ve mentioned that Alphas and Omegas have different presentations of genders. What do you mean by that”?

The three sisters shared a smirking look. Bellatrix cackled a little, sending shivers down Hermione’s spine.

“Well Pet” Bellatrix spoke up “Omegas, whether male or female, have the capability to carry children, or pups as they’re called. The Animagnus side of us allows us to shift our bodies to do what is needed. Alpha females and males are able to sire pups. In a normal day, the Alpha and Omega have their normal anatomy of their gender. When they want, an Alpha female can transfigure her vagina into a penis.” 

Hermione blushed, hearing her, thinking about the women gorgeous women in front of her. She hesitated before asking, stammering out

“CanIsee, I mean…. for knowledge, to know what you’re saying is real, please can you demonstrate” 

Bellatrix chuckled “Of course Pet, we know your thirst for knowledge” She smirked at the witch in front of her “Do you have a preference on which one of us demonstrates”

“Nonno…I mean…any of the three of you are absolutely stunning” Hermione buries her face as she blushes a deep crimson.

The three sisters looked at each other and the other two nodded. Andromeda and Narcissa stood, pulling Bellatrix’s robe down her shoulders. Narcissa rolled up Bellatrix’s nightgown, while Andromeda pulled down her black silk panties. Hermione sat up a little more, biting her lip as she saw Bellatrix exposed before her. She watched as Bellatrix’s flesh changed, a penis appearing where her vagina had been just seconds ago. Hermione reached forward, barely touching before pulling her hand back like she’d been burned. 

“It’s perfectly alright to touch and explore, Pet” Bellatrix spoke with a grin “After all, we are Soulmates, and hopefully this is just the first of many many times” She smirked down at the Omega.

Hermione reached out again, running her hand down Bellatrix’s smooth cock, fingers dancing over the vein, eyes taking in everything. She suddenly felt an irresistible urge, leaning down, lips ghosting over, her tongue flicking out, tasting.  
Bellatrix groaned out as she felt the lips over her cock. Nothing had ever felt more right than her Omega’s lips touching her cock. The one they had been searching for was finally here. Hermione looked up hearing the groan. Her eyes met Bellatrix’s. She stood, fingers still stroking the cock. Narcissa and Andromeda moved to either side of Hermione. Narcissa’s nails running down Hermione’s spine. Hermione’s lips moved to Bella’s, kissing her, tongue flicking between her lips. Bellatrix wrapped arms around her, moving them to the couch, pulling Hermione to straddle her lap. Narcissa’s nails were still trailing patterns over Hermione’s skin. Andromeda’s fingers had started exploring underneath Hermione’s shirt, trailing over her abdomen, but moving up further. The lack of a bra allowed her easy access, circling Hermione’s nipples. 

Bellatrix broke their kiss, fingers kneading into Hermione’s ass. She lifted a hand to Hermione’s chin, directing her towards Andromeda’s lips. Andromeda moved one of her hands behind Hermione’s head, pulling her in close as she possessed her in their kiss. Hermione gasped into Andromeda’s mouth as Bellatrix’s hand slowly ghosted over her thighs. Hermione was grinding against Bellatrix’s hard length. 

Narcissa, not to be left out, tangled a hand in Hermione’s hair and pulls her lightly to her mouth. Hermione moans as she is possessed by Narcissa’s mouth. Never had she felt so owned by someone before just by a kiss.   
She whines as suddenly the three sisters pull back, sitting her back up.   
“  
Easy little witch,” Narcissa soothes, as she settles their Omega close to them   
“We can’t go any further until you fully understand the bond, otherwise it will be complete and you will have no option but to be with us. We’d never force you, and therefore, we have to stop now, or else we will possess all of you, right here, right now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Hermione sees Ron and Harry with their mates. More of her questions are answered. I promise, we're getting to the smut part of this that we all want in an ABO story. I'm a little rusty at sex in general, so let me work back into it!


	3. Learning about bonds

Narcissa summoned a book to them as she tucked their Omega in closer to them. She tucked a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear as she placed the book in the girl’s lap. Fingernails moving under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet hers   
“Read this, little witch, it has more information on soulmates. When you are finished, we will answer any questions you have” Narcissa instructed

Hermione leaned back against Narcissa as she opened the book. Nails gently moving through her hair as she settled in with the book. Andromeda pulled her legs into her lap, fingers gently massaging into her calves as she got lost in the book. Bellatrix excused herself to go take care of business. Just because they had found their Omega did not mean that the fight for their cause was over. 

Bellatrix entered Voldemort’s office, settling down in the chair before his desk. Voldemort was sitting in his throne-like chair, Harry Potter his Omega settled into his lap for the conversation. Voldemort’s arms were wrapped around the boy, who sat up suddenly when he realized they were no longer alone. His Alpha soothed him back into his lap, with a chuckle  
“Please forgive my Omega, Bellatrix, this long years of being at war have taken a toll on him. When I get my hands on that traitor Dumbledore he will pay for this. He could have been raised right, could have known his rightful place as mine. To think he was brainwashed that I would kill him” Voldemort raged on, his arm tightening around his Omega. “We must make plans my faithful Bellatrix. We must protect our Omegas. Tell me, how is it going with your mate?”

Bellatrix crossed one of her legs over her knee as she sat back in the chair, moving a little. Her Alpha was already feeling the distance of her Omega, the pull which would only get worse until their bond was solidified.

“She is confused, my Lord” Bellatrix stated “For years she has thought of me as the enemy. At least we had Andromeda there to protect her, but with Dumbledore’s suppressants she was unable to feel the bond at all. At first she was scared of me, but with the three of us saving her last night, she has at least become receptive to the idea of being Ours.”

Voldemort nods. “The power when the four of you come together will be crucial to changing the tide of the war. We need to take over the Ministry, which shouldn’t be hard with the Golden Trio now on our side. Plus, with the Weasley boy finding his Alpha, the entire House will most likely be more than willing to defect. Molly and Arthur were some of the very lucky few that found their Mate early on. From talking with Lucius, his Omega has always secretly hoped to find his Alpha, even with the blackmail Dumbledore placed on that poor family” 

Bellatrix cackled at the thought of Lucious being mated with the youngest Weasley boy “It does seem ironic that poor proud aristocratic Lucious is mated with a Weasley, but he does seem happier, free-er now.”

Harry looked up from where his face was buried against his Alpha and laughed with Bellatrix. 

“Not to mention Ron’s look when he discovered he was mated with Malfoy. It was almost as priceless as when my Alpha caught me and made me His” Harry settled back, comfortable with his One.   
Voldemort chuckled as he wrapped his Omega up closer. Harry, being as brash as ever, had immediately jumped into Their bond when he discovered it. Unlike Hermione, he was a leap first, think later true Gryffindor. Hermione had been a hatstall between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and occasionally it did show.   
Bellatrix felt heated now, her body almost combusting as she felt the emptiness of an uncompleted bond. 

“So, for now, you need to gain Hermione’s trust in order to complete the bond” Voldemort instructed “With it, we will be stronger. We can take over the Ministry. If we take over the Ministry we can removed Dumbledore from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall has already agreed to step in as Headmistress. Andromeda has been acting as our spy before your little Omega was discovered and has put all the arrangements in place. Now, we just have to gain the power to enact on it”  
Bellatrix nods with agreement

“I will go back and discuss this with my sisters, then we will meet you for lunch with You, my Lord. My little Omega is certainly excited to be reunited with her friends”  
Voldemort waved her out the door, while he turned to Harry, his hands wrapping around his thighs, feeling the need of Harry’s heat that was coming.

Bellatrix strode back into the library, her skirts flowing around her as she did. She brushed past her sisters as they looked at her in concern. Bellatrix immediately gathered their Omega in her arms, cackling as she heard the surprised squeak. Hermione jumped, the book flying out of her hands as she was so engrossed in her reading she had not heard the dark witch entering the room. Hermione gasped as Bellatrix buried her nose against her neck, right against her scent gland. She pulled a hand through Bella’s hair as she looked questioningly at the sisters, Bella almost completely latched not letting the Omega go.   
Narcissa met her eyes, 

“Tell me Omega, did your reading get you to this point yet” she queried, as Narcissa placed herself on the other side of Bellatrix, fingers soothingly rubbing her sister’s back. Andromeda settled on the other side, holding her sister against her.,

Hermione nodded. “Because the bond has not yet completed, every time one of us is separated the bond will call to each other. Once it is completed, the four of us will be able to feel each other through the bond and reassure each other. That way, we can be separated without feeling empty”

“Ten points to Gryffindor” Bellatrix started as she pulled back, only slightly.

Hermione blinks, as she pulls her Alpha even closer. She knew it didn’t feel as bad for her because the other two sisters were with her. Bellatrix has been suffering, all because she didn’t want to force her to complete the bond.  
She gasped, coming to that realization “Bellatrix, you’re hurting yourself to not force me. You made sure I was ok, then hurt yourself to make me comfortable. I want to complete this bond. I feel a need for you and I won’t extend your suffering for something that is fated to be anyways”

Bellatrix sat back, pulling her Omega away a little, hand twisting in her hair to pull her eyes back to meet her own   
“Little Omega, this is not a choice to be made lightly. I want you to spend the rest of the day with us, then decide, when being reunited is not affecting your decision. You will see Harry and our Lord interact, as well as Ron and Lucius, and then after lunch, you will have the chance to back out. Otherwise, we will complete the bond tonight and you will be Ours”

She lets Hermione nestle back into her neck, summoning the book on Soulmates back to her. 

“Read the section on bonding, you will need it” Bellatrix instructed her.

While she read, the three sisters chatted quietly amongst themselves, talking of Lord Voldemort’s plans to end the war. She heard bits and pieces, but mostly immersed herself back in the book, learning what was expected of her tonight. The more she read, the more she was compelled to agree to the bond. She knew in her heart that this was what she needed, what she’d been missing.   
Before she knew, her Alphas were pulling her up.

“It’s lunchtime, darling” Andromeda urged her up to her feet. The three sisters positioned themselves around her almost protectively. They escorted her to the dining room, all three arms wrapped around her. 

Voldemort and Harry were already waiting for them in the dining room. Voldemort stood as Harry ran to Hermione, throwing his arms around her. Both he and Voldemort were practically glowing. Voldemort’s nose had grown back, as the bond healed any injuries that were present at the time it was completed. Once they enthusiastically greeted each other, Harry leaned back against his Alpha. 

At that moment Lucius strode in, Ron on his arm.   
“Apologies, my Lord, for our late arrival. My dear Omega and I were meeting with his family in regards to their part in the war” Lucius apologized

Ron broke free, diving to hug Hermione. He started talking a mile a minute to her, in barely intelligible sentences. Lucius chuckled as he pulled his Omega back.

“Dear boy, slow down. There will be plenty of time for discussion over lunch.” He corrected him, as he then looked to his former wife, “My apologies, Narcissa, it seems despite breeding, my Omega did not come with the same knowledge of manners that my lovely ex-wife does”  
Narcissa chuckled at that. 

“Oh my dear ex-husband, those can be taught. Once my Omega is bonded and settled leave the dear boy with me for an afternoon for instruction”

Lucius nodded, knowing with his position his Omega would certainly need instructions on etiquette. 

They settled for lunch, breaking apart to their seats. Harry pulled his chair extremely close to his Alpha, barely able to break contact with him.  
Hermione was unable to find it in herself to leave Bellatrix’s side. Rather than sitting in her own chair beside the sisters she pressed into Bellatrix’s lap. Narcissa served them all, placing one plate in front of her sister and their Omega, knowing Bellatrix would feed their Omega from her own plate.   
Over lunch the conversation was mainly between Hermione and the boys as she queried them about their bond and how it had affected them. Bellatrix would stop their conversation every so often and make her Omega take bites of food, offering her only the best from her plate. Once finished, the group moved to the sitting room, Bellatrix carrying their Omega to the room, since Hermione seemed unable to let go of Bellatrix. Once they were there, Hermione latched herself to all three of the sisters. Ron and Harry both sat in the laps of their respective Alphas. 

Hermione subtly started rubbing herself against Bellatrix’s lap as they all talked. She felt changes in her body, including the heat coursing through her body. She seemed unable to stop moving against Bellatrix. The three sisters noticed this change in their Omega and the subtle change in her scent. They shared a look, then excused themselves along with their Omega from the room. Not bothering to walk the distance to their room they apparated to their bedroom.   
Hermione instantly started pawing at the three sisters, trying to gain access to them through their clothes. Narcissa pulled her back, Andromeda tugging her head back to pour a potion down her throat, then holding their Omega still against them. Hermione felt the urgency start to dissipate, the heat running through her body easing up a little bit. She looked up as her head started to clear.

“Darling, I fear your heat has arrived before we could plan for it” Narcissa stated, “The suppressant we just gave you will give you a few hours relief, but the bond must be satisfied tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, but I did want to get something out to you guys. The past two weeks have been insane with exams and projects! Can't wait to get the next chapter out to you guys though, cause it will be an action smut filled chapter!


	4. The first mating

The three sisters guided Hermione to the bed, wanting her to rest before her heat struck, knowing there would be little time for any more conversation and planning. Narcissa pulled Hermione’s shirt off, leaning into her to reach around and unclasp her bra. Fingers teased as she drew the straps down her shoulders, nails gliding over her skin as she did. Andromeda and Bellatrix watched as their Omega was undressed. Bellatrix turned to the middle sister, hands nimbly working to strip her of her clothes. Hermione shivered as the air reached her nipples, feeling them instantly stiffen. Narcissa moved her nails back up her arms, before reaching down, teasing her hardened nipples. Hermione moaned as she was pushed back into the bed,  
Narcissa smirking down at her.  
“  
Rest, little witch, you’ll need your strength for when your heat hits darling. I promise, you will have what you need at that time” Narcissa soothed her, fingers stroking through her hair “Until then, love, Bellatrix and Andromeda will be here in their Animagnus forms to help you rest while I prepare things for your heat” 

Hermione looked over to where her two other mates were already stripped. Narcissa continued to help her undress, pulling her jeans down her legs. 

“And little witch, rest assured, after tomorrow, these muggle atrocities will be forbidden from you ever again” as she stepped away. 

She watched as Andromeda and Bellatrix effortlessly shifted into their forms, almost as identical in their animal form as they were in their human forms, the two black leopards stalked towards the bed, separating to go to either side, before pouncing up and beside Hermione. Bellatrix, ever the trickster, licked her face from chin to forehead. Hermione laughed and squirmed feeling the rough tongue across her face. Andromeda nuzzled underneath her chin, the fur tickling her neck as she did. Narcissa leaned down, kissing Hermione as she lovingly ran her fingers down each of her sister’s backs before moving away to prepare things for Hermione’s heat. 

Narcissa’s first stop was to speak to the Dark Lord, advising Him that Bellatrix would be unavailable for the next few days. Despite her devotion, if another Alpha dared to enter their chambers while claiming their Omega, the consequences would be dire.   
Her next stop was to see her former husband. While they had created a life with Draco, they were more friends that had been pushed together by the Pureblood rhetoric of their families. Once they had both met their Soulmates, the marriage rites they had taken were instantly dissolved. She made sure he knew that their standing weekly tea times would be on hold as she and her sisters claimed their Omega. He wished them well, and chastely kissed her cheek, before leading his Omega off for some well deserved private time. The next few days he would have to take on most of Bellatrix’s responsibilities, so they needed to get in some rest while they could.  
Narcissa’s last stop was to the kitchens. She made arrangements with the House Elves to deliver food and water to a specified place just outside of their chambers rather than inside where they normally would. Even the elves would not be safe inside their chambers, knowing how little control Bellatrix would have in their Omega’s first heat. Azkaban had not been kind to her mind, but once bonded with their Omega, everything, even the eldest sister’s mind would be healed. 

Narcissa made her way back to their chambers, taking with her a small meal she hoped she would be able to get the Omega to eat when she awoke before she succumbed to her heat. When she returned, she too shifted, a white snow leopard in contrast to her sister’s dark forms. She settled her weight beside Bellatrix, curling around her sister, chin resting on her shoulder. 

Hermione woke in a sweat. She had kicked the covers off of herself, her body feeling like it was going to combust. She saw Narcissa’s note, instructing her to try and eat, but instead moved out from the pile of sisters and made her way to try the bathroom to shower the sweat off of herself. She kept the water cold as she stood under it.   
Bellatrix felt Hermione get out of bed and growled. She could smell the full force of Hermione’s heat upon her. She shifted back to human, shaking her sisters awake. She could barely speak, feeling distraught that their Omega had left the bed. Narcissa nodded to Andromeda, wordlessly bidding her to bring the Omega back, as   
Narcissa wrapped her arms around Bellatrix. She pulled the eldest sister back into her lap, arms wrapping around her, chin resting on her shoulder 

“Easy darling sister, Drommy will bring our Omega back, and then we will be complete”   
Narcissa rubbed soothing circles down her back, while summoning the tray to her. She fed her sister pieces of the meats, cheese and crackers that she had prepared for their Omega, “Just let me try and get some of this into her before you pounce her, while she eats I will get you ready my love”

Andromeda quietly walked into the bathroom, reaching into the shower, grabbing her omega by the hair while turning off the water. 

“Naughty little Omega” she growled into her ear “Leaving the bed while my sisters and I slept. You’ll soon learn in your heat you should never ever leave your Alphas” 

She cast a drying spell over Hermione while pulling her back to bed. 

“See Bellatrix, she did not abandon us love, she just wanted to clean herself for her Alphas” Andromeda soothed, while leading the girl back to the bed “Now, I believe Narcissa wants you to eat a few bites while you still can, little Omega”

Narcissa passed the tray to Andromeda, to feed their Omega while she readied Bellatrix. She leaned forward, nipping at the eldest ear lobe while her hands moved to Bella’s copious breasts. Her hands cupped them, thumbs circling around her nipples.   
She leaned forward whispering into her sister’s ear   
“I think our little witch would love to see your cock now, love”

Bellatrix leaned back against her sister, feeling herself transfigure, her cock standing erect as she shifted. Narcissa slid from behind her, winking at Hermione, as she knelt before Bellatrix, before leaning forward, licking down the entire length of Bellatrix’s cock. Bella’s hips jumped forward, as suddenly Narcissa’s mouth engulfed her length. Her hands tangled in the blonde hair, eyes meeting Hermione’s as she thrust into her sister’s mouth. Their Omega bit her lip as she watched, body squirming against Andromeda’s naked form. 

Andromeda moved the tray to the bedside table, moving her hand down Hermione’s body. She lightly nipped the Omega’s neck as she pulled the Omega’s legs open, holding them there with her own. Bellatrix moaned as she saw the Omega’s open pussy, Andromeda’s fingers moving over the wet flesh. H,

“Oh Bellatrix, look at our Omega, spread open for you,” Andromeda’s fingers teasing the Omega’s opening, before pulling the glistening wetness to Bella’s lips “First taste for the eldest” purring as she felt Bella’s tongue swirling over her fingers

Andromeda continued to tease Hermione’s entrance, never daring to go inside. 

“Tell us, darling Omega, are you a virgin, have you been saving yourself for your Alphas” Andromeda questioned her as she nipped down again on her neck.

Hermione let out a strangled moan, writhing in Andromeda’s lap

“Yeessssssss” she whined out

“Yes what, little Omega” Andromeda demanded, as she lightly pressed a finger inside to feel

“I’m….I’m a virgin, Alpha….No one’s touched me before you three” Hermione managed to get out, her walls clasping around nothing as Andy moved her hand back to circling her clit, spreading the wtness around.

Andromeda smirked at Bellatrix, “I think our dear Omega speaks true, she’s very tight for you, darling sister” she pulled her fingers back, licking them, before leaning to their Omega’s ear “Are you ready for her cock, little Omega” 

“Yesssssss pleeeasseee Alpha,” Hermione begged “Please Bella, fuck me, make me yours” 

Andromeda held her legs wider with hers, leaning them back against the pillows, her hands wrapped around Hermione’s breasts, tugging her nipples as she does.   
Bellatrix pulls Narcissa off her cock, tugging her up to her lips as she does. She kisses her youngest sister, nipping at her lip as she pulls back. Narcissa sits against the pillow beside Andromeda, leaning to kiss their sister as she does. Narcissa links her hand with Andromeda’s over Hermione’s breasts.

“Are you ready, little witch,” Bellatrix questions, as she leans in, rubbing her cock against the Omega’s wet pussy lips, her mouth right up against Hermione’s.

Hermione nods as she captures Bellatrix’s lips with hers. She whines into them, unable to even speak her need was so great. Bellatrix thrust her hips forward, taking Hermione’s virginity in one thrust, swallowing her scream into her kiss. Andromeda gently teased her clit to distract her from the momentary pain, Narcissa’s lips were sucking her nipple. Bellatrix’s nails were digging into her thighs as she thrust forward. The pain was momentary as she was quickly drawn into the pleasure.   
One of Hermione’s hands went around Bellatrix’s back, clawing down it in her need. Bellatrix met that need as she thrust into their Omega. Andromeda moved her other hand down to Narcissa’s pussy, three fingers thrusting into her, while feeling her cock start to form. She gasped, feeling Hermione’s wetness seep down from her pussy, soaking her cock, thrusting up against her, her hard cock trapped against Hermione’s ass. 

Hermione was squealing into Bellatrix’s lips as she clenched down hard around her cock, cumming for the first time. Her nails scraping down Bella’s back, Andromeda’s fingers pulling out of Narcissa as she felt the blonde’s cock start to form. 

Bellatrix pulled back slightly, looking their Omega in the eye “Now, little Omega, are you ready for the three of us at once” she queried

Hermione nods with a whine “Yes, my Alphas, bond me, take me, complete our souls, please my Alphas”

Bellatrix pulls out of Hermione, fingers gathering her wetness, before coating Andromeda’s cock with it. She moves a soaked finger to her anus, teasing it before pressing in. She thrusts her cock back inside their Omega’s soaked pussy, while thrusting two fingers past her anal ring. Hermione gasps out, her body bending and moving against her. 

Narcissa stands on the bed, knees beside Hermione’s head, timing herself seeing the gasp and thrusts herself into the Omega’s mouth. As she thrusts inside, moaning as she feels her Omega instantly sucking around her cock, pressing up to feel the head inside of her throat. She feels her Omega swallow around it, her fingers wrapping inside of her hair. Hermione whines as Narcissa and Bellatrix both pull out. 

Bellatrix repositions the Omega on her knees. She nods to Andromeda, as Andromeda moves behind their Omega. Fingers moving everywhere on their Omega, constantly stimulating her. Bellatrix slides under the Omega, Narcissa kneeling on the bed in front of Hermione. 

Bellatrix subtly nods as all three sisters thrust forward as one. Bellatrix filling her pussy, Andromeda filling her ass, and Narcissa sinking deep into her throat. Hermione screams around her from the stimulation. Andromeda’s thrusts sinking her deeper on Bellatrix’s cock. Her pussy clenching around the cock as Andromeda thrust deep into her ass, her body covering hers. 

Andromeda’s teeth were around the nape of her neck as she continued to thrust inside of the Omega. Hermione’s ass and pussy were clenching and squeezing around both cocks. Narcissa’s hands were tangled in her hair as she used their Omega’s mouth. 

All four reached their climax together, Hermione screaming around Narcissa’s cock as she felt Andromeda and Bellatrix paint her insides with their cum. She suckled hungrily as she tasted Narcissa’s cum pouring down her throat. Narcissa pulling back so the last bit filled her mouth, the sweetness popping on her tastebuds as only the taste of your soulmate could.   
She whined as they pulled back. Her Omega would not be satisfied until all three Alphas filled her with their knots, until they bit and claimed her, until the ritual was completed.   
The three sisters pulled back, hands gently stroking their Omega back to herself. 

Narcissa held her close against her body, the three of them pressing kisses against their Omega. They rested for awhile, letting Hermione drift off in her sated bliss. 

Narcissa got up, moving to bring in a tray of food to keep their energy up, along with the water. She woke Hermione, setting her up as she pressed a cup of water to her lips “Drink little witch, you need to keep hydrated during this” she instructed

Hermione drank from the cup thirstily, then ate as spoonfuls of broth were pressed to her lips. She moaned as a bite of beef from the stew was pressed to her lips.

“How do you feel, little Omega” Bellatrix queried

Hermione met her eyes “Still a little needy Alpha, like something is missing”

Andromeda moved her hands through her hair “Well, little Omega, there are a few things we’re still missing, the bond needs to be completed with our mating bites, and you need to take our knots to fully satisfy your Omega, you need to feel like you’ve been bred. While we have a few minutes, we need to discuss a few things”

Narcissa continued to fuss over the Omega while her two sisters instructed her.

“Now, Omega, there’s few things we need to discuss about the mating. As sisters, the three of us already wear each other’s bites. We’ve known since we were very young we were meant for each other, and completed our bonds, but as Alphas, we still need to gain our Omega. Before tonight is over, the three of us need to bite and mark you and you need to bite and mark us. If you accept, your arm will also be marked with the Black family crest, so that everyone who sees will know what family our Omega belongs to. Last of all, the three of us need to breed you. Your Omega will not be satisfied without that. If you don’t want children yet, you can tell us after your heat and there are contraceptive potions that can be given. Right now, your Omega will not be able to give us a straight answer about it, because it is an Omega’s nature to want to carry pups for her Alpha’s.” 

Bellatrix pulls her chin to meet her eyes “Do you understand all of this little Omega”

Hermione nods, letting out a small yes. She felt her body start to heat again. She pressed up needily, nipping at Bella’s fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of several chapters of smut. I have at least two more of these chapters before we return to plot. Next up, they take the bites and Hermione takes three separate knots. I know everybody wanted Narcissa to take her first, but remember in Pureblood families there is a hierarchy and basically Bellatrix is head of house, therefore she gets Hermione first. Also within the next two chapters Hermione will gain her animal form....any guesses on what that will be? I'll try and have the next chapter up sometime this week, but as always, I will have schoolwork to do too.


	5. The hunt

Bellatrix and Narcissa shared a look, then Narcissa reached around Hermione, pulling her into her arms. 

“Tonight, the mating bond must be satisfied, little witch. Do you remember the ritual in the book you were reading earlier, Omega” Narcissa questioned her.

“Yes, Alpha, my heat fully hits, which triggers my shift into my animal form. Then the hunt begins, until I am caught by my Alphas, after which, I transform back into my human form. Our mating then happens, where the mating bites will be completed.” Hermione, ever the bookworm, recited what she had read word for word back to her Alpha.

“That’s correct, little witch. However, with the more Ancient and Noble House of Black there are several more aspects to our mating. Once you have been mated, we will bring you back to a ritual room, where you will be marked with the Black family crest in a bonding ritual. Once this is done, not only will you be our Omega, but also, your magic will be mated and bonded with ours. In this way, each of us can pull upon the magical energy of the other in times of need. You will be able to communicate with us through your magic and feel what the other is feeling” Narcissa explained. “Are you ready for this night, little Omega” 

“I’m ready my Alphas. How does this start?” Hermione queried. 

Andromeda stood up, taking her hand, as the sisters guided Hermione outside to the patio, where they could access the grounds surrounding the manor. Once they had decided to mate, the other residents of the Black Manor had moved to a safe location away from the protective Alphas until the bond was finished. Andromeda sat Hermione on the steps, while Narcissa and Bellatrix stood in front of them. Andromeda sat behind Hermione, untying her robe, pulling it open while the other two sisters watched. 

“You don’t want to ruin your robe in the shift, do you little Omega,” Andromeda smirked at her. Her hands moved around to Hermione’s front, fingers circling her nipples. Andromeda started pumping out pheromones to start inducing Hermione to go into full heat. In front of her, Bellatrix and Narcissa shifted into their leopard forms. Each took a turn rubbing their heads against her nude body, scent marking her 

“Let go, little Omega” Andromeda commanded, “Let go of all your thoughts and feel. Close your eyes and feel the dirt stirring beneath your paws, the wind in your fur as you race through the forest. Feeling us tracking you. Hunting you down through your scent. Pouncing on you, then dragging you back to mate, our cocks thrusting into you. Knotting you. The pierce of skin as we bite you. The copper taste of blood as you bite us back” 

Hermione hummed contentedly, leaning back into Andromeda’s arms. Eyes closed, as she took in everything. Andromeda’s words starting to fuel her heat, she felt her body starting to heat from the inside out. Andromeda biting down on her neck teasingly. Andromeda’s fingers trailing down Hermione’s body. She started thrusting two fingers inside of the Omega, teeth biting down harder on the nape of her neck. Hermione moaning as she writhed against her Alpha. Bellatrix and Narcissa watched, their pheromones pumping out, fueling the Omega further. Hermione let her mind blank completely, screaming out as she orgasmed, teeth sprouting into fangs as she did. Fur starting to sprout from her skin as everything went dark. 

Hermione sprang up….onto all four paws….head leaning back as she sniffed the air. Andromeda reached out, hands running through her soft fur, chuckling out, “We should have known you’d be our little lioness” She conjured a mirror so Hermione could see her form, letting her admire herself for a moment 

“Now, run, little Omega, run for your Alphas’s to hunt you” she commanded, as she started changing. Hermione sprang to life, knowing her Alphas wouldn’t be too far behind her, since the rules of the hunt required a 10 second head start, no more, no less. Hermione was clumsy at first, getting tripped up by running on four paws instead of two feet. She ran into the forest, tail swishing behind her. 

The three sisters waited the 10 seconds, then started sprinting after their Omega. Bellatrix taking the lead, scenting out their Omega. Hermione ran until she felt it was time to hide. She first dove into the lake, trying to rinse off the scent the three sisters had left on her, knowing that without the pheromones it would be harder for them to find her. She cunningly dug a hole, pushing leaves over it to look like she was hiding there before she hunkered down inside of a hollowed out log.   
Panting quietly, she listened to the sound of the sisters arriving several seconds later. She tucked her tail around her, resisting the urge to run out to her Alphas. Bellatrix saw the hole, quickly pouncing on it, leaves flying everywhere. She growled in frustration not finding their Omega where she thought she was. She sniffed around, finding faint hints of their Omega’s pheromones in the air. Bellatrix silently communicated to her sisters, a plan forming. They padded away, seemingly in defeat, knowing they needed to trick the cunning Omega to win the hunt. The sisters double back, lithely clmbing into the trees, hopping from branch to branch until right where they suspected the Omega was hiding. 

Hermione whined as she felt her Alphas walking away. She knew the hunt was a game, but it hurt her animal side watching the three women she desired the most walk away. She sniffed the air, the left pheromones from her mate pulling out of hiding. She quietly crept out, starting to follow the scent trail, intending to make the hunters now the hunted. 

Hermione hissed out as suddenly a body slammed into her from above. Her hackles up as she went into a defensive stance. She was pinned to the ground as she tried to fight up. She groaned as she suddenly heard what sounded like a leopard chuckling at her. All her plans were out the window, realizing she was caught. Looking up, it seemed like all three of the sisters were smirking at her. Bellatrix nipped at her, prompting her to stand. 

She moved her head, nodding back towards the manor, directing the Omega to follow her. Andromeda and Narcissa flanked her, the three sisters boxing her in. They nipped her, teasing and pushing. There passed the bedroom and went straight to the ritual room, where their bonding would take place. 

The three sisters transformed back, Bellatrix running her hands through the fur of their lioness thoughtfully. She leaned down, pressing a kiss to the smooth fur, murmuring in her ear that it was time to change back. 

Hermione concentrated on her desire for her Alphas as she transformed back to human. She immediately jumped on Bellatrix, wrapping her arms around the oldest sister. Bellatrix chuckled as she kissed the Omega deeply, seeing her sisters starting to ready the chains for the next part of the mating process.   
While Hermione was distracted, Bellatrix started moving her towards the ritual stone. There were runes etched deeply into the stone. Hermione gasped into Bellatrix’s mouth as she felt the cold chain wrapped around her wrists. The other two sisters worked in unison as they stretched Hermione out and open across the chains.

“Open your eyes, little witch” Bellatrix ordered her. 

Hermione opened her eyes, taking a good look around the room as she did. She was chained open and spread before the three Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. The past few weeks have been hectic, so instead of making you wait I decided to post the partial chapter I have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. I had finals and then I had surgery, which gave me horrific writer's block at writing smut.

As they made eye contact Bellatrix moved towards their Omega. She reached down, fingers twisting a nipple between her fingers. She leaned forward so their foreheads were almost touching   
“Are you ready to be claimed by the Ancient and Noble House Black, little Omega” Bellatrix questioned her.  
Hermione nodded, unable to find her voice as Bellatrix’s fingers continued to twist and pull at her nipples. 

“Words, little witch” Narcissa demanded “The ritual requires permission” as Narcissa run her nails down her stomach.

“Yeeess Alphas, please make me Yours. Please claim me as an Omega of your house” Hermione begged from them as she pulls against her binds, back arching up to try and take pressure off her nipples.

The three sisters made eye contact and with an almost imperceptible nod from Bellatrix all three descended upon their Omega. Bellatrix leaned all the way in, twisting Hermione’s nipple hard as she kissed her, teeth pulling her lip once she moved away. Narcissa’s nails were raking down her sides. Andromeda’s hand thrust between her legs. 

Hermione squealed into Bellatrix’s mouth with the sensory overload with the mix between pain and pleasure. The fingers thrusting inside of her keeping up a fast rhythm. Bellatrix started nipping down her neck. Hermione was quickly building up to a climax as she jerked against the bonds. As she almost reached her peak all three sisters suddenly moved back from her. 

Hermione whined from the loss of contact. “Alphas pleeeeeeeeassee” 

“Please what, little witch” Narcissa partially shifted her hand into her claws as she raked them down her side, creating thin lines of blood that Bellatrix then leaned down and licked. Bellatrix then lifted up, kissing Andromeda, letting her taste the blood of their Omega on her lips. Andromeda licked her lips clean.

“Please take me, my Alphas. Please make me Yours. Please claim me, mark me, and knot me” Hermione begged

Bellatrix looked up from Andromeda, her hand jerking up and down her sister’s cock, cackling softly “Look how prettily our little omega begs. Such a good little witch, we should give her what she asks for.” 

Bellatrix moved over to where she had placed the tools for their ritual. As the eldest, she took up the silver knife of the House Black and walked back to Hermione. She nodded to Narcissa, who moved sit by Hermione’s head. Narcissa leaned down, holding Hermione’s head between her hands. Their eyes locked as Narcissa entered her head to soothe her through this part of the ritual. Andromeda resumed stroking her pussy to distract her from the pain of the bonding. 

“With this mark, the most Noble and Ancient House of Black claims you as it’s own. You will be our Omega and your three Alphas will always be here to take care of you. Your needs will always be met by us. Your Alphas will never abandon you. You will be Ours until the end of time” Bellatrix spoke, using the knife to carve the crest of House Black in their Omega’s arm. “This knife is charmed so that your mark will always be there. In addition to the mating bites, this crest will have protective runes charmed into it in case you are in danger and we are not there” 

Hermione stoically held Narcissa’s gaze as Bellatrix carved the symbols into her skin. Narcissa was in her mind, sending her encouragement through the link they had.   
Bellatrix stepped back and took one of the heated runes that would be placed into the marking.

“With this rune, the eldest of House Black grants you a defense shield. No one who means you harm will be able to shatter it”   
Hermione screamed as the rune burned into her already marked flesh, as the two sisters holding her increased their efforts.   
Bellatrix moved fingers down her abdomen to soothe her before trading places with Andromeda.   
Andromeda moved to select her rune from the coals as Bellatrix started teasing Hermione’s folds with her cock. She moved her erect member through the wetness, making sure to thoroughly coat it. She continued to tease until Andromeda was ready. 

Andromeda strode back to the Omega, Narcissa still holding her gaze to keep her still. 

“Will the rune, the middle Alpha of House Black grants you the ability to always find your way home. Should you run into trouble, running your hand over your mark three times will act as a portkey to always bring you home to us” 

With that, Andromeda pressed the burning hot rune into her flesh at the same time Bellatrix thrust her cock into the Omega. Hermione cried out, the mix between the pain and the sudden fullness overwhelming her. The three sisters stroked their Omega as they brought her back down, Bellatrix setting a slow pace inside of her. Once calm, Narcissa and Andromeda traded places. 

Narcissa walked over, taking her selected rune from the coals. She walked back over, pressing a kiss right above the mark,

“This rune will always let us feel you when you want us to. Whenever separated, you will be able to stroke this part and it will feel like you’re touching us. It also lets us locate you if need be” 

Narcissa pressed the rune into the mark, Andromeda leaning forward to kiss her as she did to swallow the scream. With the final rune placed the three sisters chanted over the mark to activate all three runes. The crest glowed bright before settling into a silver marking in their Omega’s skin. Each rune glowed with it’s own color so she would be able to tell each apart. 

All four moaned as the mark glowed, feeling the added power of their Omega booting their bond, the magic of House Black strengthening as Hermione’s magic was added to it. Narcissa moved so that her cock was right above Hermione’s mouth, pressing it inside while facing the eldest sister. Andromeda moved behind her sister, positioning her cock against the eldest’s ass as she thrust inside.

All four would have to be touching and orgasm as the same time for the bond to complete. Bellatrix thrust her hips hard into Hermione as her sister thrust inside of her. She reached back, pulling both of Andromeda’s hands forward around her. She reached out, still holding one of Andromeda’s hands and they grasped Narcissa’s breast together. Narcissa reached out, one hand twisting around Bellatrix’s nipple, the other hand reaching down to Hermione’s breast. Bellatrix and Andromeda reached down with their remaining hands and met hers over Hermione’s breast.

The three sisters fell into a rhythm together. Hermione was clenching around Bellatrix’s cock, which in turn made her clench around Andromeda. She was hungrily sucking around Narcissa, her moans creating vibrations around the head of her cock. As they reached their climax, the three sisters bent down, each claiming a spot at Hermione’s neck. 

Bellatrix’s knot formed as she pressed inside of the Omega, tying them together. As soon as they were locked together the three sisters bit down, claiming their Omega. A rush of magic ran through all four of them, their mating creating a Quadrant of power. Their skin glowed between the four of them. Narcissa pulled out of Hermione’s mouth, her cum spraying out over the omega and her two sisters. Hermione screamed as she climaxed around Bellatrix’s cock, starting to milk the Alpha’s cock for every drop of cum in it. Andromeda followed, her cum filling her sister’s ass. 

Narcissa moved her neck into the reach of their Omega, knowing she would have the urge to bite and claim them back. Hermione instinctively bit down on Narcissa, her the copper blood filling her mouth as she did. She lapped and worked at the mark, making sure it stuck, feeling the power surge between them. As they pulled apart, Bellatrix leaned down so their Omega could reach her neck. The Omega bit down, both of them cumming again as the mating bond sealed. Andromeda pulled out of her sister, moving to allow their Omega to mark her as well. 

As Hermione bit down on the last sister, the power rushed through them, almost knocking them all back. Hermione sank back, exhausted, the blood of the three sisters mixing on her lips. The power rushing between the four of them broke the bonds holding the Omega down. Bellatrix, still knotted to her, pulled her up, walking them to the bedroom. The other two sisters followed. 

Hermione nestled on top of Bellatrix, exhausted from the ritual. The other two sisters huddled around them, each licking the marks on Bellatrix and Hermione to seal them. They eventually fell asleep, touching and stroking each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter...but....something's better than nothing. Classes start next week, along with a hectic work schedule, so I'm not sure when I'll update but I will update at some point.

Hermione woke up nestled between her Alphas, feeling wetness between her thighs and need coursing through her body. Her heat had been sated the night before with the ritual but was now in full force again. She looked about at the sleeping Alphas and quickly brought about a plan of attack in her mind. Quietly she moved on top of Narcissa, her hand rubbing over the blonde Alpha’s cock, using her own juices to coat it and make it slick for her. She slowly moved herself over the Alpha’s cock, moaning as she entered her. She leaned forward, gently licking the mating mark on the Alpha’s neck. 

Narcissa started instinctively rutting forward in her sleep, as her Omega’s movements started slowing waking her. Beside them, Andromeda started waking, the shared marks coursing pleasure through her body. Her eyes opened, sniffing the air, smelling the Omega’s arousal. She shot up, letting out a moan as she saw the scene before her. In an instant, she was on the Omega, nipping at her neck, her hands cupping the Omega’s breasts.  
Hermione let out a whine, back arching towards the middle sister. Andromeda wrapped her fingers around the stiffened nipples, twisting and pulling them out.   
Hermione clenched around Narcissa’s cock as she leaned back into Andromeda, head twisting to kiss her. 

“Good morning, my Alpha” she purred at her

“Good morning, naughty little Omega” Andromeda growled into her ear “Look at you, getting off and not even waking her Alphas first for the fun”

Hermione whimpered at her “I couldn’t help it Alpha, I woke up and felt like I’d die if I wasn’t on one of Your cocks and Narcissa was the closest” 

Andromeda smirked down at the Omega, nipping her neck “Well, I’m going to be a good Alpha and help you out then Omega, now, let’s work on getting your other Alphas woken up” 

Andromeda leaned forward, pressing her further into Narcissa’s cock. She took Hermoine’s hand and directed it towards Bellatrix’s cock, covering her hand as they started slowly jerking it off. Bellatrix’s eyes cracked open as she felt their Omega’s soft hand covering her cock, her hips jerking up towards her. Narcissa, the slower riser of the three, was slowly starting to pump her hips upwards into Hermione. Hermione felt the slow shift in movement and leaned down, further waking her Alpha with a kiss. 

Andromeda chose that moment to thrust her cock into the Omega’s ass. Hermione gasped out at the unexpected intrusion, falling forward onto Narcissa. Andromeda slapped her ass before roughly grabbing her hips. She bit down on Hermione’s neck as she growled at the Omega

“Don’t get distracted, continuing pleasuring my sisters, little Omega” 

Hermione moaned, her hips still thrusting against Narcissa in time with Andromeda’s thrusts. Her hand tightened around Bellatrix’s cock, moving up and down, squeezing around the shaft in time with the clenches of her pussy around Narcissa’s cock. 

“I want them awake before they cum, little Omega, can you do that for me, make them aware of the pleasure before it’s over” Andromeda directed her , never letting up on the thrusts inside of her.

Hermione leaned over, reaching Bellatrix’s cock with her mouth. She slowly sucked her inside, while her hand started making patterns over Narcissa’s chest. She loved the feel of Narcissa’s nipples between her fingers. 

Bella woke suddenly, gripping the Omega’s hair in her hand as she thrust up unexpected deep into the welcome warm throat of her Omega. 

“Now this is a wake up an Alpha could get used to” She moaned out.

Andromeda cackled at her sister “I found our Omega awake and humping our sister in her sleep and thought I’d help her out. I’ve challenged her to wake you both before you cum, but, you know Narcissa, she’d sleep through almost anything” 

Bellatrix laughed at that, “Well, let me help you out with that, Little Omega” 

She reached out, stroking Narcissa’s cheek, before leaning forward to kiss her sister awake “Oh dear Cissy”, she whispered in her ear, “wake up beloved and see what gift our little Omega has given to you this morning” 

Narcissa’s eyes popped open, growling as she felt the warmth of her Omega’s pussy, her hips driving forward. She reached up, grasping the Omega’s hips with her nails, thrusting in deeper to Hermione. She kissed her sister passionately, tongue thrusting between her teeth, moaning as she felt her eldest sister bite down on her tongue. Hermione’s pussy clenched harder as she started to feel Narcissa’s knot forming against her pussy. Narcissa gripped her hips even tighter as she started pressing up, feeling the Omega pussy stretch against her knot. The pheromones of the three started changing, the ruts of the three sisters hitting them all at the same time as their Omega’s scent started calling for them to breed her. 

Hermione moved her head off of Bellatrix’s cock, desperate for the three, her head threw back as she scented the air, “Alphas, please, more, I need more” she begged, suddenly almost out of her mind in heat. 

Bellatrix grabbed her hair as she sat up, pushing her back down on her cock “Then more you will get, Omega” as she started thrusting her hips against her Omega’s mouth. 

Narcissa’s eyes flashed darker, reaching around to grab her sister’s ass, pulling her deeper into the Omega’s ass, which in turn pushed her to slide even further down Narcissa’s cock. Hermione screamed out as she stretched almost impossibly around Narcissa’s knot, feeling it lock into her. Narcissa was rutting her hips, moving her knot against Hermione. 

Locked in place to breed the Omega she started cumming, painting the inner walls with her seed. Andromeda felt it inside of Hermione and started cumming as well. Hermione squirted out, her juices spraying against the sister’s thighs as they rutted into her. 

Bellatrix continued to thrust inside of Hermione’s mouth, the omega sucking hungrily with each thrust. Bellatrix stiffened as she starting cumming down the Omega’s throat, holding her in place by her hair. As she finished, she let Hermione pull back, stroking her hair to bring her down from her high. 

Bellatrix chuckled as their breathing slowed, “Now that, my dear sisters, is a perfect way for our Omega to wake us up” 

Andromeda slowly pulled out, collapsing down beside Narcissa and Hermione. Narcissa slowly sat up, still tied to Hermione as she helped her settle against her. 

“That I agree with, Bella, I will take a wake up fuck from our perfect little witch any day” Narcissa spoke out, as she cuddled the omega into her lap, “Now, since we’ll be stuck like this for awhile, lets have a little cuddle and breakfast in bed”

She first wrapped a blanket around her and Hermione, making sure the Omega was covered before snapping her fingers, summoning an elf to deliver their breakfast. Once they were settled with trays in the bed, Narcissa alternated between feeding herself and Hermione. Bellatrix and Andromeda also took delight in feeding the Omega the best bits of their breakfasts. 

“Now, sisters, before our bodies decide we need a repeat performance, we should go over a few of our plans with Hermione” Bellatrix declared.

“Yes, please, tell me how we’re going to take down the asshole that has kept me from you all my life” Hermione growled, as she leaned into Narcissa. The knot tying them had gone down but she had yet to remove her cock from the omega, because being inside the omega felt like being home. 

“First of all, Our Lord has decided that once our heat and ruts are over, we will be the face of the ministry. I will be the director of Law Enforcement, you shall be Minister, Andromeda will lead St. Mungo’s and Narcissa will be the head of the Wizengamot.” Bellatrix spoke

Hermione sat up, “Wait, me….Minister…but….I’m young….inexperienced” she stuttered out

“And you’re fair, you stand for every magical creature, and both sides have seen the good in you, dear heart,” Narcissa spoke up, running a hand down her back “With you at the head of the ministry, it will bring trust from those who have seen our side as evil. They will begin to see that our side is not what Dumbledore has said we are”

Hermione nodded, “I guess it makes sense, but it’s a bit much” 

Andromeda settled her hand on the Omega’s thigh, “And we’ll be with you all the way, little Omega” 

“Of course, that’s after we take down Dumbledore. I’m hoping we can convince enough people on our side that there will be no fight, but there’s a chance this will lead to war. Hopefully, with the Golden Trio no with us, there will be a shift in the Wizarding community. The Weasley family should switch now, with Ron being Lucious’s mate, they will feel free to show their dynamics without fear of Dumbledore hurting them. The Lovegoods have always been on the fence, with the tragedy that came with Pandora’s death, Dumbledore used their grief to claim them. If we can help Luna find her mate and present that should help our case with them. Anathema Zambini was previously neutral, but if we’ve found a way to stop Blaise from getting the suppressants, she’ll be on our side. Part of the reason so many support Dumbledore is the hold he’s had on their children. He could easily take them hostage at Hogwarts. Minerva is on our side, she’s just been waiting until it’s safe, she’s been protecting the children, keeping them from getting too much suppressant so they’d never present” Bellatrix took a breath, “So, all in all, we should be good”

Hermione nodded, “It sounds like a plan, then, but until then, we’ll have time to get to know each other, enjoy each other, and love each other”

She then cuddled into her Alpha’s, pushing Narcissa down so she could lay against her chest, “But for the moment, we nap”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all plot this time! Can't have all smut all the time, gotta advance the story!

Hermione woke, nestled in her Alpha’s arms. She stretched, letting out a purr as she nuzzled against Narcissa’s scent gland. She startled as she let out another purr…having never made that noise before. Narcissa felt her startle against her….arms wrapping tighter around her Omega. Hermione looked up questioningly at Narcissa. 

Narcissa chuckled at her look, “That my dear, is your other half shining through. Sometimes, when we’re content, our bodies make the noises our other halves do. Your human and Animagnus sides are content, therefore your other half shows.” 

Hermione tucks herself into Narcissa’s side, letting out another purr as her fingers kneaded along her Alpha’s arm. Narcissa ran her hands down her Omega’s back, holding her close. Hermione nuzzled her face into Narcissa’s neck, rubbing her nose against the mating mark. 

Andromeda felt the shifting beside her, slowly waking as she scooted closer against her sister and their Omega. She leaned forward, nuzzling into Hermione’s neck. Hermione leaned into her, then suddenly sat up with a growl as she realized that her third Alpha was missing. She looked around, scenting the air as her eyes darted around. 

Narcissa’s cool hand came to the back of her neck, rubbing softly. “Bella’s fine, little witch, she had to go discuss plans with Our Lord. She’s setting up the meetings for us to obtain allies. We must get ready so that we can join her.””

Narcissa stood, helping Hermione up, Andromeda following behind her, “We should shower one at a time, lest we get distracted and be late for the meetings”

Narcissa led Hermione to the shower, setting the water just right before directing her inside, “I’ll get you proper clothes set out, little witch, and we’ll be right here waiting for you.” 

Narcissa left the bathroom, while pulling together an outfit that had properties of all three of the Alphas for their Omega to wear. Her clothes included the comfortableness of Andromeda, the black of Bella’s wardrobe, and a formal robe that Narcissa favored to go over it.   
In the shower Hermione chose to use the body wash that Narcissa smelled of, but chose Bella and Andromeda’s shampoo to have any hope of taming her curly hair. Once out, she wrapped in one of the luxurious towels that Narcissa had provided her. She stepped out into the bedroom, the two Alphas welcoming her with open arms. Narcissa helped her dress while Andromeda quickly showered. Once Andromeda was finished, they switched, so that Andromeda could help her tame her hair. She cast several charms on it, promising to teach their Omega them later. 

When all three were ready, the two Alphas presented Hermione with a holster to keep her wand on her arm. They showed her the charm that would allow it to spring straight into her hand when needed. They then each wrapped an arm around her as they directed her out the door to where Bella was.   
Hermione paused by the door, eyes searching for her third Alpha. As soon as she saw her, she jumped into Bella’s lap, wrapping her arms around her. Tilting her chin up, she kissed her Alpha, murmuring to her that she missed her.

She heard a soft chuckle fill the room, then the familiar Scottish tone from her favorite Professor, “Seems you were right Bella, Miss Granger does seem to be well and happy here”

Hermione blushed as she looked up, realizing that she was not alone with her Alphas, “Professor McGonagall” she squealed out, as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around her Professor, “I was worried I’d never see you again” 

Bella let out a growl as her Omega hugged another Alpha, but Hermione turned around, smacking her on the arm. “That’s enough Bella, I’m Yours but I’ll hug anyone I want”

Minerva let out a laugh, “Seems You’ve met your match with this one Bella”

Bella huffed, and crossed her arms, practically pouting at her Omega. Her sisters laughed with the Professor as they came around and greeted her, Andromeda pulling Minerva into a hug, while Narcissa, ever the proper one, nodded to the Professor in greeting. 

Minerva rolled her eyes at this, and pulled the blonde sister into a tight hug. “Now that’s enough of that Narcissa, I won’t take such proper greetings from my favorite students”

Hermione let out a growl of her own when her Professor hugged her two Alphas, then looked around a little guiltily.

Minerva put a soothing hand on her arm. “It’s ok Hermione, you’re not used to this side of yourself yet. Let’s all sit and settle and have our conversation”

The three sisters sat beside each other on the couch, while Minerva settled back into the armchair across from them. Hermione waited for her Alpha’s to sit, before claiming Andromeda’s lap as she was the one in the middle. She reached out to play with Bella’s hand, as Narcissa reached around, settling a hand on her thigh. Andromeda wrapped arms around her to keep her steady in her lap. 

“Now, sisters, Minerva and I were discussing a plan to take back the castle from Dumbledore. It’s going to have to be a multi-attack, where the Ministry and Hogwarts fall to us at once” Bella stated, catching them up.

“Aye, if we take Hogwarts without taking the Ministry they will just reinstate him. We have to prove him a criminal, while at the same time having the resources to take him out” Minerva states

Hermione sits straight up, from where she had been leaning back “What if Ron, Harry and I go back and show ourselves as presented, Professor, won’t that debunk   
what he is?”

Andromeda’s arm tighten possessively over her Omega, not liking the idea of Hermione being near Dumbledore at all. 

“It will take more than that lass,” Minerva stated “Not only will we have to show you three presented, but we have to prove Dumbledore has prevented the presentation from happening. On top of that, we have to find a way to keep him from using the enchantments of the castle against us”

Narcissa sits up even straighter, if that’s even possible. “What about the Wizengamot. We lure him there under false pretenses, perhaps a false trial against the Black sisters, who are followers of the Dark Lord. We get enough who have seats to actually have the trial against him. Once we have him there, then we arrest him for his trial so he can’t get free and hide in the castle. Under the trial, if we have enough votes, we can use veritaserum. Then, he incriminates himself, Minerva will already be in the castle to take over. We’ll just have to have enough Ministry departments heads swayed over to our side by that time” 

Minerva nods, “That might work. Ever the brightest witches, I’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching. And now you three have the brightest witch of her age as your   
omega. You three will someday be unstoppable”

Bellatrix cackles as she continues to play with her Omega’s fingertips. She nods, “I’ll present the plan to Our Lord, then work on recruiting Ministry heads. Narcissa, you will be in charge of talking to the Wizengamot seats. Andromeda, since you’ve had some Order ties, if there are any that can be swayed to our side, see if you can do so. Hermione, you and the rest of the Golden Trio will be the evidence. You will have to assist all three of us in talking to everyone, which means you will be pulled in all directions at once. Minerva, continue to keep the students safe, minimize the suppressant they get, and be ready to take over. You are our chosen Headmistress when this plan comes to completion.” 

Andromeda spoke up, after Bella, leaning forward to take Minerva’s hands in hers, “And Minerva dear, when this is over, I promise you, you will finally be reunited with your Omega. That heartless bastard, threatening all your students if you go to her”

Minerva’s face looks pained before she schools her look again, “Thank you dear, and please, if you see her, tell her I love her and I’ll be there with her as soon as possible”

She stands, “Now, I must be going before that old coot gets suspicious”

The Alphas and their Omega stand with her, Hermione wrapping arms around her in a hug, her Alphas joining her, all four holding the Professor, before letting her go to apparate away.

The four sink back down on the couch, holding one another close, deep in thought. 

Voldemort with Harry following him entered the room. He smiled, seeing the four cuddled close together. He clears his throat, getting their attention, “Are our plans started, Bella?”

“Yes my Lord. Professor McGonagall is with us. I will be approaching Ministry heads, along with Lucius. Narcissa will be approaching the Wizengamot seats, getting enough support to bring a trial against Dumbledore, with Ron, Harry and Hermione’s presentation and finding their Alphas as evidence. Minerva will be protecting and taking over Hogwarts once he is convicted. “

“Very good, Bella.” He speaks, then looks down at the Omega in his lap “And you, Harry, my love, are you prepared to go against Dumbledore. I know at one time, he was your mentor”

Harry looks back at him, nodding resolutely, “Yes, he kept me from you, made me think you would kill me, almost made me kill you. He must be taken down” 

“Very well then, let us go to work” Voldemort orders.


End file.
